Remorse
by Venere Veritas
Summary: Terrible things happen all the time. We may not know why it happens, or what they did to deserve it, but it does. And now, it's Aqua's turn.


Disclaimer- I do not own these characters

Warning-contains violence

* * *

-Remorse-

Aqua fell to the floor, her side making contact with the cold floor as she quickly wrapped her arms around her already sore stomach. She winced in pain as her body curled up into a ball, her eyes shutting tight as she tried not to utter a sound, as well as prepare for the pain that was to come.

And just like that, a boot cam crashing into her chest, curving a bit and swiping at her chin. Although her arms took a portion of the blow, Aqua couldn't help but whimper and cry out from the kick. Her chest prickled with sharp, intense pain from the boot, and her chin grew hot and stingy from the rubber grazing and bruising her pale skin.

"Look at me," the voice from above demanded. Aqua could hear the rage in his voice, the energy and anger mixed together in a dangerous harmony. He was really upset, yet Aqua couldn't find it in her to look up and face him. Her arms and legs were too battered, her face and hands to swollen and red, and her self just too scared to stare up and look into his deep, frightening eyes. She just tightened herself up even more, hoping to better shield herself from the future blows. She heard an angered growl from above her, and felt tears begin to lace around her eyes as he continued to yell. "I said look at me," the voice yelled, landing another blow on Aqua, this time on the lower stomach, "listen to me, dammit!" There was a quick pause, and Aqua could hear the sound of Braig's breathing from above. He was really upset.

This time Aqua complied, seeing that she had no choice in the matter at this point. Her arms and legs unhinged from their position, and her head titled to the side as she viewed the man who was hovering above her. The tears that had been threatening to drop were now rolling down her reddened face.

Strangely enough, the face above her had tears on it as well.

Aqua's eyes widened a bit as she stared at a particular tear, making its way downed slightly tanned skin. She watched it as it made its way down, falling swiftly to the floor, and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for this. And she looked back up, still seeing that Braig was glaring at her, still noticing that he was just as upset as she was, perhaps even more.

Was she so out of it that she was seeing things, or was Braig actually disgruntled bout the current events taking place?

She didn't have time to find out; Braig lowered himself, squatting over and staring deep into Aqua's frightened eyes. The two stared silently at each other for what seemed like a horrid eternity, Aqua waiting for Braig's next move, wondering what on earth would he say to her, and what he would possibly do. Braig had already shown her multiple times at what he was capable of doing, him kicking her being only a small example, and the last thing she wanted was to see the more twisted side of him.

And as if he had read her mind, Braig finally spoke; "you hurt me."

The words came out much like a hiss of anger.

Aqua shivered, her blue eyes quickly darting around the room, trying to lock on to something else, anything else aside from those dark eyes of his.

"Look at me!" Braig yelled, grabbing Aqua by her blue hair. He pulled her face close to his, her blue, tear soaked eyes forced to stare into his angered ones.

"…please," Aqua said weakly, her voice easily trailing off due to the fear that was overwhelming her. She could tell Braig was going to hurt her some more. He had that look in his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry," she barely managed to choke out. Her body shook with fear, and her heart raced at an unbelievable pace. She couldn't think of anything else, pain or exhaustion, just hoping that Braig would be merciful on her. "I'm so sorry! Please, Braig-"

"Sorry? Sorry!" Braig scoffed, looking away with disbelief. He huffed, shaking his head, his free hand covering his face as he desperately tried to hide the few tears that were trying to roll down his face.

Aqua could hear a few chuckles escape from the older man, and before she knew it, she received a hard smack across the face. Her face stung with hot pain, and she fell back to the floor, Braig letting go of his grip on her.

Aqua whined miserably, a hand on her cheek, another still trying to cover her now bruised stomach. She looked up at Braig, who was staring back at her with a grim expression on his face.

"Don't give me that look," he said in a cruel tone. "Don't try to make me feel guilty about your past actions! You asked for this…you knew better, but you went on ahead and decided to act out anyways." He pointed at her bruised cheek, "you deserved that, and you know it!"

"Braig…"

"You broke a vow," Braig yelled, standing back up and letting down at Aqua's pathetic form.

"Please, Braig…" More tears ran down Aqua's face.

"You've broken my heart," Braig went on, his hand fiddling with an object that was hidden from Aqua's view. "And when you do that, you gotta expect some sort of punishment…" He looked over and stared at Aqua, "a very harsh one at that…"

"I'm sorry," Aqua said, beckoning for Braig to change his mind. "You know that…please, Braig just let me explain."

"Why should I," Braig asked. He was offended by the very though that she would even try to explain such an act. He continued to stare hard at her, his one hand revealing the dark object that was hidden from her view.

"Where…where did you get that," Aqua asked, frightened at the weapon that was in Braig's hands. Her eyes darted to the gun, then to Braig, then back at the gun. "Braig, you don't mean this."

"What would you know," Braig said in distaste. "Nothing…you know nothing."

"Braig…"

"Quiet!"

"Braig…"

"I said shut up," Braig yelled, pointing the weapon right at Aqua's forehead.

"You're crying," Aqua said, the words coming out in a sob.

Braig froze in place, staring hard at Aqua as though he could not comprehend the words she was telling him. He lowered the gun, his face still holding the same dark look to it, but also a look of fear and nervousness. He let his free hand to his face, and wiped away at his cheeks, removing the tears that had been running down his face. He looked at his gloved hand, staring at the wet stain marks that were laced all about, and frowned.

"Braig…please…listen," Aqua said, trying to reach the older male.

He had been crying. Had he noticed this? He had tried to hide his emotions before, but he really did look surprised by this. Surely, now, he would listen to her. He must be feeling guilty about what he was doing, and what he was about to do.

"Aqua," Braig whispered.

Aqua lifted her head up and stared hopefully at Braig.

Braig stared back, his expression almost emotionless.

"Yes," Aqua asked.

Braig smirked.

He lifted his hand up, the gun pointing right back at Aqua, but this time at her stomach. Before Aqua even had time to react to this, he pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet from its prison. Within seconds it punctured Aqua, tearing through muscle and organs, stopping right before it escaping her body. Aqua stared, a look of shock on her face, at Braig before her head landed right back on the floor. She gasped in pain, choking out a few whines and coughs before reaching out to the bleeding wound on her.

Braig walked over and hovered above Aqua once more. His body cast a shadow over her, and his dark brown eyes stared deep into her dying blue. It was almost like last time, only this time Aqua was the only one with tears staining her face.

Aqua looked at Braig, her mouth open, but no words coming out. Only sounds of pain and agony mixed together in a sad, weakening sympathy.

"I already knew that," Braig finally said, lifting the gun up once more, and aiming at the young woman's face.

"Br-"

End

* * *

Critique will be much appreciated.


End file.
